


Shadows

by deathRae94



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathRae94/pseuds/deathRae94
Summary: Oghren and Zevran are up to their usual shenanigans.





	Shadows

Camber jumped at the sound of her name.

“Easy, easy,” said Zevran. “Even your own shadow could frighten you these days.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “The Deep Roads made me jumpy, I guess. I keep thinking at any moment, a darkspawn—”

“GOTCHA!” yelled Oghren, grabbing Camber’s sides.

Camber _screamed_ , and Oghren and Zevran burst into laughter.

“You make this… too easy… my lady,” Zevran said between giggles.

“I will feed you your own _eyeballs_ if you ever do that again!”

“Heh heh, thinks she’s tough, eh?” Oghren taunted.

After staring at them for some time, Camber’s scowl melted into a smile.


End file.
